


Cat

by orphan_account



Series: Edward Kenway One Shots [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, I Had To
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve finds a cat swimming along the dock, shivering. And who was she to resist the temptation of those big eyes?</p><p>AKA that one where edward has dealt with so much shit, but at least this little shit is fluffy and cute (the cute ones are the evil-est)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My cat got soaked today sitting under the tap for some strange reason. So I wrote this.
> 
> Un-beta'd and written fairly late at night.

A wet, furry head popped out of the top of Eve’s coat letting out a soft mewl as she pushed it down, hastily making her way to the cabin she shared with Edward. Quickly shutting the door behind her, she retrieved the soggy kitten from her clothing grabbing a towel and drying the small animal off. The kitten seemed content to just curl up and purr into Eve’s hand, and as he was dry she picked him up and curled up with the kitten on her chest in bed, waiting for Edward to return.

The kitten was named Jack, she decided, watching the small rise and fall of his chest, idly dragging her fingers along his back. Edward returned to find her asleep with the small purring machine perking his head up to look at the door though content to stay on his mistress’s chest. The little thing growled slightly, a not very impressive sound, as Edward neared the bed, stripping his weapons and heavy clothes till he was clad in a shirt and some loose pants. There was definitely a conversation to be had about this cat when Eve awoke, he thought as he joined the two on the bed, curled up around his lover and her fluffy bundle, stroking her hair softly and letting the kitten gnaw on his thumb.

“I’ll have you know he’s called Jack, he can swim and seems to like the water, and he’s staying.” Eve stated fierily, holding the kitten tight to her chest. Edward sighed, and gave in. “Al'ight lass, he can stay on trial and if it doesn’t work then he’ll go live on the great inagua luv.” He sat down on a chair, his head dropping to his hand as he sighed slightly. Eve placed little Jack down on the deck, who then proceeded to wander over to him and nuzzle into his leg before following Eve as she called, out of the cabin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:It's my birthday tomorrow. This is sort of an early present for me.


End file.
